Awaiting Twilight
by Alicabell
Summary: Awaiting Twilight, is Twilight through Alice's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Awaiting Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Temptations**

I wish there was something I could do. It's so hard to see him suffer like this. There doesn't seem to be any danger. Yet. But how long can Jasper last out like this? I know he's in so much pain - it's so much harder for him than the rest of us. I need to ask Edward, so I can really know what is in Jasper's mind.

_Edward! _He didn't turn to look at me, but I knew my thoughts had caught his attention.

_How is he holding up?_

Edward still didn't look at me, he just frowned. Oh no. That was a bad sign. I was grateful that we were able to have these private conversations. It is helpful to have this insight into Jasper's thoughts. He is finding our new family's diet very difficult. We Cullens, unlike more traditional vampires, only feed on the blood of animals instead of human blood. It's not that Jasper really wants to feed on humans, far from it. He hates it. He hated feeling what his victims could feel. He wants so much to embrace this new lifestyle, but his thirst is for him, unbearable. Feeding on animals is enough to keep us strong, but not to fully quench the thirst. I love Jasper, and it is so hard to see him suffer but we both know it's better for him in the long run.

_Is there any danger?_

I searched his immediate future but couldn't find any sign of danger. I was very worried, he would be so disappointed if he slipped at this diet! Edward shook his head, very subtly. Well, he moved his head to each side slowly, which I knew to mean no. This calmed me a little.

_Let me know if it gets too bad._

His eyes moved to look up at the ceiling and back down, which I knew meant he was agreeing. I am so grateful to him for doing this. I need to help Jasper in any way possible. To look after him and support him.

_Thanks for doing this._

I really do love my new family, but especially Edward, my new adopted brother. I can't remember anything before becoming a vampire, I just woke up like this, completely alone. I have my ability to see the future, which is useful, but not in the least definite. I did however see Jasper in my visions, and so I waited for him. When he finally turned up, I was waiting in a diner. He looked shocked when I told him that I'd been waiting for him, but he replied like a good Southern gentleman, bowed his head and said "I'm sorry ma'am". My Jasper. My husband. He took my hand when I offered it and we set off. Through my visions I saw the Cullens. Carlisle Cullen is such a lovely man, a doctor and so compassionate! He isn't in the slightest tempted by human blood due to his 300 years of resisting! Edward, is for all intents and purposes, Carlisle's son. Carlisle had saved him when he was dying of Spanish Influenza. Edward has the very helpful ability to read minds, which, especially at the moment, comes in very handy. Not long after, Carlisle saved Esme, who was now my adopted mother. Carlisle saved Rosalie, my new sister, and Emmett on Rosalie's request. I'd seen my new family, and their interesting way of life, and Jasper and I set off to find them. At last when we did, we introduced ourselves of course, although some of the family were away hunting. We chose our room, moved in, and haven't looked back since. Although, Jasper, my soul mate, still finds it difficult. Rosalie and Emmett love each other, and get married whenever we move to a new place. Jasper and I are married too, but only once. Poor Jasper, it has been two weeks since our last hunting trip.

Oh no. No! Not now! A young girl with sandy hair, had stopped near our table. She was talking to her friend, but the heater blew her scent in our direction. I was used to the thirst, to the aching pain and dryness. It was usually easy enough to ignore, for me at least, but what about Jasper? I began to search his future frantically. It was possible that he wouldn't do anything, but too possible that he wouldn't be able to cope. That he would go and stand by that little girl. That his thirst would over power his control and determination. I felt Edward kick his chair. Thank God. His future was much more definite now. He wouldn't do anything to that little girl. Jasper had the power to sense and control emotions, but I didn't need that power to feel his shame.

"Sorry" Jasper muttered.

I saw Edward shrug. I hated to see Jasper like this.

"You weren't going to do anything," I muttered, trying to sooth him. " I could see that."

It couldn't hurt just to bend the truth slightly. If it helped him. I had seen that he wouldn't do anything, it wasn't necessary to mention the other possibilities I had seen. If only there was some way to make this easier for him.

"It helps a little if you think of them as people," I suggested. It seemed to help me to think of the people like this. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?" I knew this wasn't working, but it was worth trying.

"I know who she is," Jasper said curtly. The pain. I could hear it. It was there, although he was trying so hard to hide it. I wish there was something I could do to help. I knew the pain of the thirst all too well, it's hard, I know. He didn't want to be the tag along, all weak and suffering. He was ashamed of his thirst and I wish there was some way I could express that it isn't his fault...Well, more some way he would _believe _me. My unbeating heart sank as he turned away to stare out of one of the small windows around the room. It was pointless to carry on with my useless encouragement.

I stood, and took my tray with me. I had lessons soon. Edward and I were pretending to be juniors, while Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were acting as seniors. It was boring, but worth it. The younger we pretended to be in a new place, the longer we could stay there. Forks was perfect for us. There were barely any sunny days, and so we could live and appear almost normal for the majority of the time. I searched again for Jasper's future, although I could see nothing. Suddenly an image of the Swan girl appeared in my thoughts of the future, and vanished as soon as it came. I discarded it. Jasper is my only concern at the moment, whatever that was, it can wait.

All through the afternoon, I searched for Jasper's future. Everything seemed fine, but he looked so miserable! At last, the bell rang for the end of the day. My mind was still on Jasper but I was finding it difficult to focus on him. Something was trying to come through. Then I saw Bella Swan. Again. I slid into Edward's Volvo. The others were already there except for Edward. Edward eventually slid into the car, he's breathing irregular.

"Edward?" I was very concerned. What has happened to him? Did this have something to do with Isabella Swan? He shook his head, which is really annoying. I _know_ something's up, why wont he just tell me?

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded.

He didn't reply, just threw the car into reverse and out onto the road. Everyone, except Edward, turned to stare at me. What did they want me to do? I know as much as them! I shrugged at them, and then decided to search for his future. I can't see what has passed to try and make sense of this, but I can see the future. No! Edward is leaving? That can't be right. Why would he leave?

"You're leaving?" I whispered. Hardly daring to speak above a whisper. I didn't want to believe this.

"Am I?" he hissed back at me. Oh no. A new vision entered my mind. Bella Swan, in her kitchen. Dead. Edward's eyes were a glowing crimson. The vision got more pronounced, Bella standing with her back to Edward. He stalked her from the shadows, pulling towards her scent...

"Stop!" Edward groaned at me.

"Sorry," I whispered. I couldn't get over the horror of my vision. Suddenly a new vision. An empty highway at night, the trees beside it were all covered in snow, flashing by at around 200 miles per hour. I couldn't imagine life with the Cullens without Edward. I would miss him so much. I think he'll come back though, quite soon.

"I'll miss you. No matter how short a time you're gone." I told him, and was sure that he would be back soon. We were almost to the turn off of the long drive that led to our home. I think Edward should drop us here, and go to speak with Carlisle.

"Drop us here. You should tell Carlisle yourself." He nodded and stopped the car. The others got out in silence, and I knew they were going to make me explain after he'd gone, but I couldn't let him go without saying anything. I leant over to my adopted brother, who I love, and touched his shoulder. I hated seeing the pain in his face almost as much as I hated Jasper's pain.

"You will do the right thing," I tried to soothe but also instruct him. I needed to make sure he was thinking sense. "She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him too."

"Yes," he agreed.

I got out to join the others, but I was so worried about Edward. He had been alone and miserable for so long, and now this. He is such a good person. I'm sure he'll do the right thing, but I was going to miss him so much. As for Carlisle, he won't take well to losing his first adopted son, even for such a short length of time, and Esme...I dread to think about has Esme will react. She hates anything to damage our little family. We set off into the woods, running. The speed of running usually makes me so happy and exhilarated but now, today, I was full of worry for my husband, and my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

We reached home and none of us were really sure what to do with ourselves. Emmett turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. Jasper, my Jasper, just sat. I knew his thirst was hurting him, and I knew he still felt remorse for almost letting his thirst get the better of him. Rosalie was inspecting her perfect hair and reflection. It all seemed too quiet without Edward's piano playing in the background. I couldn't do this! I couldn't just sit around.

"Jasper?" He turned to look at me, but didn't reply. "Shall we hunt? We have to do something and well.. it would make things easier for us both if we weren't thirsty.." Jasper still didn't reply, he simply stood and held out his hand. I took his hand without hesitation, and we were off. It was better to hunt. To do something useful. It was going to be so difficult without Edward.

Six days had passed. Still no Edward. It got worse everyday and Esme was totally miserable about it. Although she'd never admit it, she has a soft spot for Edward, because he was the first of her adopted children. If vampires could cry, she would have no tears left to shed after the past six days. She spent the majority of her time, sobbing silently, no trace of the tears that she would have shed, had it been possible. Emmett had lost the last wrestling match and had finally talked Jasper into a rematch. I searched Jasper's future out of habit to make sure there was no immediate danger on the horizon. Then the visions started to flicker. They were changing so quickly it was impossible to understand. I saw snow and a starry sky and then roads and lights. Then I saw it. Edward finally made up his mind. He's coming home!

"Edward's coming back!" I almost screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Then, the penny dropped. There was a roar of celebration from Emmett, and everyone grinned, but no one as warmly as Esme.

We could hear him outside and we all waited in pure joy. He opened the door and I was the first to reach him. I hugged him, having to stretch up a little but so happy to see him. He patted my head so I stuck my tongue out and then grinned at him. He smiled back slightly. I knew he was glad to be back, but nervous about how he would cope with Isabella Swan.

We were heading into the cafeteria, Rose and Emmett led the way. I was only vaguely aware of the snow, fluttering against my skin...The dancing pieces of lace that should feel chillingly cold to me, but in fact warmly tickled my cheeks. I could feel the flakes started to solidify on my icy cheeks, but this wasn't important. I must not allow myself to be distracted. I was searching Edward's future, making it difficult to not walk into things, not that it would hurt me, but it may look _slightly_ suspicious if a wall crumbled to pieces by me merely walking into it. Jasper knew it was hard for me to focus on minor things like that, and so I was grateful for his hand under my elbow to lead me forward.

"It's going to be okay."

"Of course it is," Edward grumbled.

There was no sign of Bella and so I began to search.

"She's not here yet, but the way she's going to come in...she won't be down wind if we sit in our regular spot."

"Of _course_ we'll sit in our regular spot. Stop it, Alice. You're getting on my nerves."

Jasper helped me into my seat.

"Hmm," I considered my visions. I was quite surprised, but also very sure. "I think you're right."

"_Of course_ I am," Edward muttered.

I wasn't sure what to do. I could tell Edward wasn't impressed with me worrying about him, but does that mean I should stop checking his future? No...that would just be silly. I knew nothing would happen soon, but how long could I be sure for? I mean...the future changes constantly, so easily. One tiny little change of mind..and..BANG! The future's totally different. One spur of the moment decision and that could be it. Too late... No, I won't think about it. Edward looked confused. Sometimes I wish I had his talent for mind reading, I'd love to know what's confusing him...

"Anything new?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing. She... must not have said anything." Edward replied. That's really shocking. Surely she would have sensed something? Edward nearly killed her and her entire biology class! His eyes were black with thirst and he didn't speak to her! Surely she would tell _someone _about this unexplained hostile behaviour?

"Maybe you're not as scary as you think you are," Emmett said, chuckling. "I bet I could have frightened her better than _that_."

Edward rolled his eyes at him.

"Wonder why...?" Emmett puzzled again over this unique silence.

"We've been over that. I don't _know_."

Uh oh. Incoming...

"She's coming in," I murmured. I saw Edward's body go rigid. "Try to look human."

"Human, you say?" Emmett asked.

He held up his right fist, twisting his fingers to reveal the snowball he'd saved in his palm. Of course, it had frozen because of the naturally ice like skin of a vampire. He had squeezed it to form a ball of ice. He had his eyes on Jasper but I had already seen what he was planning. I was prepared for him. He hurled it at me, but being pre-warned, I was able to just flick it away. It flew the length of the cafeteria, too fast for human eyes to notice, and shattered against the brick wall. The brick cracked too.

The people all looked around to find who threw it, though no one looked far enough to see our table.

"Very human, Emmett," Rosalie said scathingly. "Why don't you punch through the wall while you're at it?"

"It would look more impressive if you did it, baby."

Edward was still staring at Bella Swan. He had a very pained look on his face. I looked at her, and searched the future. Uh oh, she's going to look back at Edward soon.

_She's going to look soon, act human._

I saw him clench his teeth beneath his grin.

"Ease up, Edward," Emmett said. "Honestly. So you kill one human. That's hardly the end of the world."

"You would know," Edward murmured.

Emmett laughed. "You've got to learn to get over things. Like I do. Eternity is a long time to wallow in guilt."

Hmm. Thanks Emmett! This was _not _helping our encouragement efforts! How to stop him talking...? Ahh...the ice in my hand... That would be prefect! Emmett would play back and it would create the perfect image of snow time fun... We'd look totally normal and human. I hurled it into Emmett's face. He blinked, surprised and then grinned in anticipation.

"You asked for it," he said leaning across the table and shook his ice-encrusted hair at us. I recoiled, but not able to escape the shower of ice and water.

"Ew!" Rose complained as she, like me, recoiled, trying to avoid the melting snow. I laughed and everyone joined in. Perfect! This was working out better than I'd foreseen! I saw that Bella was still staring, so I held up my tray as a shield. It was working out great! Oh Edward! What is he doing? I work hard and set up the _perfect _scene of human fun, and what does he go and do, carries on staring at Bella! The one reason I set all of this up!

Hmm, the snow has stopped. I can hear the thudding of raindrops. It's the end of lunch period. What is Edward going to do? Is it really wise for him to go to biology? I searched the future frantically. Well... it appears that he won't do anything... Although there's still a chance...

"I..._think_ it's okay," I said, still hesitating slightly. I was still not totally sure. He was sure, and his future was clear that he wouldn't do anything. But the future can change so easily, yet so dramatically. "Your mind is set. I _think_ you'll make it through the hour."

"Why push it, Edward?" Jasper asked. Although I knew he didn't want to feel that way, it was impossible to ignore the slight edge of smugness that _he_ was no longer the one who was weak. "Go home. Take it slow."

"What's the big deal?" Emmett disagreed. "Either he will or he won't kill her. Might as well get it over with, either way."

"I don't want to move yet," Rosalie complained. "I don't want to start over. We're almost out of high school, Emmett. _Finally._"

"Go to class," Edward ordered and rushed off to class. Oh no....What if it gets to much and he gives in? A split second decision to let his instincts control him...What if I'm too late to save her? To save her class? And save Edward from the pain, guilt and remorse he'd suffer after? I have to search....hmm...they're doing a lab today...So they'll have to talk... Well he'll be polite... He'll need breathe soon but he'll get through that. He's so...nosy! Question after question... Uh oh...her scent is too strong! I can't cope with this! He can't cope with this! Oh _dear_! I have minutes to get there..seconds... I _have_ to go... Not that I can do much...but I can't sit through pointless lessons. Not with him over there...so close to making a horrible mistake. I got up and hurried to the science building. Emmett looked as though he was going to get up and follow, but I knew he wouldn't. I was glad. How conspicuous would that be! The whole family starting to line up outside biology! I waited in the shadows, so that I wouldn't be seen. Seconds left.....his will power is breaking... How would I do this? Go in and say it was a family emergency and ask Edward to be excused? No...that would draw too much attention to the family.... I'd just go in, and ask if I could have a word with Edward...nothing serious...just need car keys... That would work. I braced myself, ready to remove Edward from his temptation, when a vision clouded my sight. The future changed. It flickered but became very clear. He wasn't going to do anything! He'd resisted. Uh oh...The bell for the end of class...I ran and hid, it wouldn't do for Edward to run into me. Poor Edward. I could see him leaving Spanish and going to sit in his car... At the end of the day, I slid into his Volvo. I didn't mention what happened in Biology, nor did he.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Phenomenon**

Ahhhh....Clothes. It's always good to go on a big shopping spree. It's always such a relief to me. The fashions, the styles. Clothes are so wonderful. I was working on a new fashion project for Rosalie. I had a new touch-screen computer especially for doing it. Edward and Carlisle had to fiddle with it before it would work seeing as it works on body heat which of course, my icy skin lacks. Edward was away hunting with Carlisle. I decided I needed a release...and a refill in my wardrobe! It isn't as much of a relief as normal though... I'm still so worried about my brother. I headed home, and restocked my wardrobe with a new wave of clothing I had just bought. Edward and Carlisle were still away, hunting. I decided to work on my latest fashion design project, seeing as I have a whole night to kill. Oh I really can't focus on this! Jazz and Emmett were fighting downstairs, and it's not something you really want to be in the middle of. Hmm, so the immediate future isn't very interesting...but something is definitely going to happen...a big change... Oh no... Not again! I can't believe Edward is going to do this to us again! But...Where is he going? Why is he going? I sat on the top step, on the edge of the third floor, thinking frantically. I will confront Edward when he comes to change for school. Edward was coming up the stairs...

_You're leaving again._

Edward sighed and nodded. Well, he could barely deny it! I wish he wasn't leaving though, I really do.

_I can't see where you're going this time._

"I don't know where I'm going yet."

_I want you to stay. _

He shook his head. My heart no longer beats, but I felt it drop. I couldn't lose Edward, and I couldn't leave him like this!

_Maybe Jazz and I could come with you?_

"They'll need you all the more, if I'm not here to watch out for them. And think of Esme. Would you take half her family away in one blow?"

Well.... He had me there... I couldn't do that to Esme...But how could he?

_You're going to make her so sad._

"I know. That's why you have to stay."

_That's not the same as having you here, and you know it._

"Yes. But I have to do what's right."

_There are many right ways and many wrong ways, though, aren't there? _

As soon as I said it, I saw an alternative. The visions flickered and changed. I saw Edward and shadows and...then a meadow. Small, bright, and glittering. Glittering because sunlight shone from Edward's skin, covering everywhere in little rainbows. Someone was with him...but who? It wasn't very defined, just a shadow. Then everything shivered and was gone. More and more visions, all blurry and all gone in less than seconds.

"I didn't catch much of that," he told me as the vision darkened and vanished.

_Me either. Your future is shifting around so much I can't keep up with any of it. __I _think, _though... _

I searched the recent visions I'd seen for him, all of them blurry and vague.

"I _think _something is changing, though. Your life seems to be at a crossroads."

Edward laughed. There was a very grim edge to it.

"You do realize you sound like a bogus gypsy at a carnival now, right?"

I waited for a witty comeback to occur to me, but I settled for sticking my tongue out.

"Today is all right, though, isn't it?" Edward asked, his voice abruptly apprehensive.

I didn't need to search the future, I'd seen already.

"I don't see you killing anyone today." I assured him.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Go get dressed. I won't say anything – I'll let you tell the others when you're ready."

I was really going to miss him. I decided to go and change into one of my new outfits ready for school.

_Miss you. Really. _

I ran to my room and changed in seconds. I went down to wait for the others. It would be hard having to keep this from them. I really just didn't know what to do with myself. I couldn't stand the idea of Edward leaving _again. _This time not knowing where he was going and when or _if_ he was coming back! Edward came down the stairs and headed to his Volvo. I followed and could tell the others did too.

It was a quiet ride to school. I could tell Jasper knew something was upsetting me, but I couldn't tell him. I hated having to keep things from him. Thankfully Rosalie and Emmett were oblivious, having another of their moments and staring into each other's eyes. We got out of the Volvo and everyone set off straight to class, except Edward. I decided to stay with him, he needed someone right now, and I wanted to spend as much time with my brother as possible. I saw Isabella Swan driving slowly, though I heard her truck rumble long before I saw her. I watched her park up not too far from us, and then my sight was interrupted with a vision of Edward dashing over to talk to her. Well, nothing much would happen. The vision of Edward going over to her defined more and more and then...

"NO!" I gasped aloud, unable to help myself. I saw Tyler Crowley take the turn into the parking lot at a ridiculous speed..his van, flying straight towards the Swan girl...unable to stop on the ice... And then suddenly, Edward was there. He stopped the truck and saved her. Even being so close to her, he wouldn't slip up. Although, Edward was going to suffer for this decision, Rosalie would be on the warpath! I could see Edward grabbing her, and pulling her out of the way just in time, but she would bang her head...No! Unbelievable! This girl was a danger magnet! The truck came swerving back to where she had just been moved to safety! Of course...Edward would stop it again...Oh you are kidding me! The van would almost crush her legs! What was it about this girl? And then it was all over. I watched as my vision played out again, in front of me, this time in reality, for all to see. Isabella Swan was safe, and I listened to her conversation with Edward. Oh no... She had seen too much! And she wasn't believing Edward's lies. _That _could be a problem. A _big _problem. Well, I _had_ seen that she had banged her head... It shouldn't be too hard to cover this up, should it? I decided to go to class and get on with the day while the ambulance drove away with Edward and the Swan girl.

I kept searching the future but saw nothing of importance. I saw Edward talking to her, trying to convince her of his story, but he wasn't making much progress. This would be difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Alternatives**

Edward returned to school not too long after. I saw Jasper's future. He was intending to 'deal with the girl'. I didn't like it. I searched his future frantically, but whatever move he made towards the girl, Edward always blocked it. I couldn't let my family fight. It can't happen this way! We were on our way home in Edward's Volvo and everything was silent. The visions got further and further away from the Swan house. Edward was planning on blocking him off earlier.

_Stop that Edward! It can't happen this way. I won't let it._

He didn't answer me. I saw further into the future but everything was misty and vague. I tried so hard to make some sense of it! I was so far away in the future that I barely realised when I was the last person to enter the dining room and take my seat next to Esme. I needed to focus on the present, at least enough to know what was going on. I rubbed my forehead in an attempt to clear my head, which had begun to hurt from the fight to find some sense in my visions. Everyone was silent. Edward spoke first.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless, and I take full responsibility for my hasty action."

"What do you mean, 'Take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?" Rosalie demanded, glaring directly at Edward.

"Not the way you mean. I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better." Edward stated, quietly and even.

"No," Esme murmured. "No, Edward."

"It's just a few years." Edward muttered as he patted her hand, trying to soothe her.

"Esme's right, though," Emmett said. "You can't go anywhere now. That would be the _opposite_ of helpful. We have to know what people are thinking, now more than ever."

"Alice will catch anything major." Edward disagreed.

Carlisle shook his head. "I think Emmett is right, Edward. The girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear. It's all of us leave, or none of us."

"She won't say anything," Edward insisted.

"You don't know her mind." Carlisle reminded him. Of course...Edward can't read her mind...How strange...I had been searching, to try and find out if the girl would say anything, but I couldn't see anything because Jasper and Rosalie were so sure of their path.

"I know this much. Alice, back me up." I stared up at him, wishing I _could_ see and _could_ help.

"I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this." I couldn't help but glance at Jazz and Rose. Rosalie's palmed smacked down on the table with a loud bang.

"We can't allow a human a chance to say anything. Carlisle, you _must_ see that. Even if we decided to all disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently to the rest of our kind – you know there are those who would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else!"

"We've left rumors behind us before." Edward reminded her.

"Just rumors and suspicions, Edward. Not eyewitnesses and evidence!"

"Evidence!" Edward scoffed.

I looked to see Jasper nodding. No! I didn't like that. I didn't want this to end that way. There must be a different option! If only Jazz and Rosalie would ease off on their decisions!

"Rose-" Carlisle began.

"Let me finish, Carlisle. It doesn't have to be a big production. The girl hit her head today. So maybe that injury turns out to be more serious than it looked." Rosalie shrugged. "Every mortal goes to sleep with the chance of never waking up. The others would expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically, that would make it Edward's job, but this is obviously beyond him. You know I'm capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me."

"Yes, Rosalie, we all know how proficient an assassin you are," Edward snarled.

Rosalie hissed at him.

"Edward, please," Carlisle said. Then he turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie, I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt you were owed your justice. The men you killed had wronged you monstrously. This is not the same situation. The Swan girl is innocent."

"It's not personal, Carlisle," Rosalie said through gritted teeth. "It's to protect us all."

There was a brief moment of silence while Carlisle thought through his answer. When he nodded, Rosalie's eyes lit up.

"I know you mean well, Rosalie, but...I'd like very much for our family to be _worth_ protecting. The occasional...accident or lapse in control is a regrettable part of who we are. To murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risk she presents, whether she speaks her suspicions or not, is nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much more important. We risk losing the essence of who we are."

Rosalie scowled. "It's just being responsible."

"It's being callous," Carlisle corrected gently. "Every life is precious."

Rosalie sighed heavily and her lower lip pouted out. Emmett patted her shoulder. "It'll be fine, Rose," he encouraged in a low voice.

"The question," Carlisle continued, "is whether we should move on?"

"No," Rosalie moaned. "We just got settled. I don't want to start on my sophomore year in high school again!"

"You could keep your present age, of course," Carlisle said.

"And have to move again that much sooner?" she countered.

Carlisle shrugged.

"I _like _it here! There's so little sun, we get to be almost _normal_." Rosalie complained.

"Well we certainly don't have to decide now. We can wait and see if it becomes necessary. Edward seems certain of the Swan girl's silence."

Rosalie snorted.

"Jasper," Edward said, and Jasper met his gaze. "She won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow that."

"She benefits from it, then? She should have died today Edward. I would only set that right." Jasper said, quietly.

"I will not allow it."

I saw Jasper's eyebrows shoot up. He hadn't been expecting that Edward would act to stop him. He shook his head once.

"I won't let Alice live in danger, even a slight danger. You don't feel about anyone the way I feel about her, Edward, and you haven't lived through what I've lived through, whether you've seen my memories or not. You don't understand."

"I'm not disputing that Jasper. But I'm telling you now, I won't allow you to hurt Isabella Swan."

I saw them staring at each other, but then, again, my thoughts were interrupted by a vision. This time I saw Isabella Swan and myself. Together, our arms around each other. We were going to be friends. Good friends. I was going to love her.

"Jazz," I said, quietly. He held Edward's gaze for a moment but then turned to face me.

"Don't bother telling me you can protect yourself, Alice. I already know that. I've still got to-"

"That's not what I was going to say," I interrupted. "I was going to ask you for a favor." I heard Edward gasp as he saw what was on my mind. "I know you love me. Thanks. But I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. First of all, Edward's serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, she's my friend. At least, she's _going _to be."

"But...Alice..." Jasper gasped.

"I'm going to love her some day, Jazz. I'll be very put out if you don't let her be." The future started to shimmer and change as Jasper floundered his decision. Bella wouldn't say anything. All this worry was pointless!

"Ah," I sighed. "See? Bella's not going to say anything. There's nothing to worry about."

"Alice," Edward choked. "What...does this...?"

"I told you there was a change coming. I don't know Edward." I couldn't let him see the rest of my vision. I locked my jaw and focused on Jasper.

"What, Alice? What are you hiding?"

I heard Emmett grumble. He hated it when Edward and I spoke like this.

I shook my head desperately.

"Is it about the girl?" He demanded. "Is it about Bella?"

I gritted my teeth and concentrated but I slipped when he mentioned Bella... I knew he saw the two options left for her. Immortality or death. She would either become one of us one day, or Edward would slip up.

"NO!" Edward shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Edward!" Carlisle was on his feet too, his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"It's solidifying," I whispered. "Every minute you're more decided. There are really only two ways left for her. It's one or the other, Edward."

"No."

"Will someone _please _let the rest of us in on the mystery?" Emmett complained.

"I have to leave," Edward whispered to me.

I looked, but couldn't see a future with him gone.

"Edward we've been over that," Emmett said loudly. "That's the best way to start the girl talking. Besides if you take off, we won't know for sure if she's talking or not. You have to stay and deal with this."

"I don't see you going anywhere, Edward," I told him. "I don't know if you _can_ leave anymore." _Think about it, _I added silently. _Think about leaving... I'm not entirely sure of Jasper, Edward. If you leave, if he thinks she's a danger to us..._

"I don't hear that," Edward contradicted me.

_Not right this moment. Will you risk her life, leave her undefended?_

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward groaned as his head fell into his hands.

_I love her, too. Or I will. It's not the same, but I want her around for that._

"Love her, _too_?" he whispered. I couldn't suppress a sigh.

_You are _so _blind, Edward. Can't you see where you're headed? Can't you see where you already are? It's more inevitable than the sun rising in the east. See what I see..._

He shook his head looking completely horrified. I showed him my visions again.

"No. I don't have to follow that course. I'll leave. I _will_ change the future."

"You can try," I said, knowing that what I saw was inevitable.

"Oh, _come on_!" Emmett bellowed.

"Pay attention," Rose hissed at him. "Alice sees him falling for a _human_! How classically Edward! She made a gagging sound.

"What?" Emmett said, startled. Then his booming laugh echoed, shaking the very foundations of the house. "Is that what's been going on?" He laughed again. "Tough break, Edward." Emmett put his hand on Edward's shoulder, the latter shaking the hand off absently.

"_Fall _for a human?" Esme repeated in a stunned voice. "For the girl he saved today? Fall in _love _with her?"

"What do you see,Alice? Exactly," Jasper demanded. I turned to look at him, but could feel Edward's numb gaze on my face.

"It all depends on if he's strong enough or not. Either he'll kill her himself" - I turned to glare at him - "which would _really _irritate me, Edward, not to mention what it would do to _you_-" I turned to look at Jasper again, "or she'll be one of us someday."

"That's not going to happen! Either one!" Edward was shouting again. I pretended not to hear him.

"It all depends," I repeated. "He may be just strong enough not to kill her-but it will be close. It will take an amazing amount of control. More even than Carlisle has. He may be _just_ strong enough... The only thing he's not strong enough to do is stay away from her. That's a lost cause." The room fell silent. Edward stared at me, and everyone else stared at Edward. Noone seemed able to find their voice. After a long while, Carlisle sighed.

"Well, this...complicates things."

"I'll say," Emmett agreed. You could hear him fighting back his laughter.

"I suppose the plans remain the same, though," Carlisle continued thoughtfully. "We'll stay, and watch. Obviously, noone will...hurt the girl." I noticed Edward stiffen, a very subtle movement.

"No," Jasper said quietly. "I can agree to that. If Alice sees only two ways-"

"No!" Edward cried. His voice somehow a combination of a growl, a shout and a cry of despair. "No!" The scene infront of me wavered. Interrupted by another scene. Edward running...due east... settling by the mountains, before Seattle. He would sit alone to work out a way to change the future. To change what I saw. That instant, I was brought back to reality. I noticed Edward jump up and run to the door, as I knew he had intended to. I knew he'd be safe...I also knew he'd be back. He couldn't stay away again, not after how much pain it caused last time. He couldn't do that to Esme. Not to mention he was fighting a losing battle, whether he knew it yet or not, he couldn't stay away from Bella. He could try and change what I saw, but I knew his efforts were in vain. My vision was clear and definite. There were only two options left for her now...I wondered how long could Edward keep up the fight? He'd have to give up soon enough. I was sure of that.


	5. Determination

**Chapter 5: Determination**

I wish Edward would stop trying to fight the inevitable. It would make this whole thing a _lot_ easier. Besides, I want to _meet_ her! We were going to be good friends...how long would I have to wait for that? Only a few hours until dawn. Edward didn't play his piano as he used to. Oh he was on his best behaviour, that was for sure-dotting every "i" and crossing every "t", but he wasn't himself. Yes, he hadn't left... He'd listened to everything, in case Bella spoke of her suspicions, he'd stayed to keep Esme happy, and the others at peace. I knew he wasn't strong enough to stay away from Bella, and so did he deep down. The night I had realized that he would love her - the night _he_ realized too although he doesn't want to admit it – he ran. He'd tried to think of an alternative. He had returned at around three in the morning but he didn't come into the house. I saw him sat in by the river, in the shadows. The pain in his face was clear, but also a fierce – and utterly pointless- determination blazed in his features.

I ran to my closet. The best part of daytime, picking your outfit! The majority of the day would be spent in high school. An immortals torture. I had gone through high school so many times I could teach the lessons better than any teacher. However, it was all part and parcel of the lifestyle we chose. We had to do anything we could to protect us from exposure. I chose a simple skirt, shirt and jacket ensemble for today...can't be anything _too_ flashy for school. A shame really, the humans could _really_ do with some help organising there wardrobe and their outfits in the morning! I was dressed and back down stairs in less than a second. I ran out and sat on the hood of Edward's Volvo while I waited for him and the others. The skies were grey... Not unusual for Forks, it was almost always overcast. It wasn't too long until Edward ran to my side, in his usually khakis and beige pullover. It reminded me, I was due another shopping trip. His wardrobe _needed_ a restock.

_Hey Edward. How you feeling?_

He didn't reply. His jaw clenched. He shrugged and then dashed to sit in the driver's seat as the others came towards us. Downhearted, I climbed in and prepared to put up with another day of school, not learning, just searching. Searching for our family's future, for any sign of danger...

Today was just as boring as any other. Edward's future was so boring at the moment! Just avoiding Bella and evaluating her every other move. I saw no danger for the family in general. I decided to check on Jazz, but there was nothing of interest, a fact of which I was very grateful. This boring routine went on and on. Day in day out. Pick an outfit, search the future, go to school, search the future, go home, search the future. Nothing interesting ever happened. Nothing dangerous or important either. Why couldn't he just give up and quite trying to fight the inevitable?! This had gone beyond stupid now. Just idiotic and boring.

One Tuesday in March, we were all sat around our table in the cafeteria. More subconsciously now, as it was routine, I searched the future. Oh! Well at least _something _was going to happen...how ever small and petty.

"Bella's going to stare at Edward in a minute. Look normal." I said. Everyone shifted their weight, and moved. Everyone except Edward, whose face lit up despite his best efforts when it registered she was looking again. He reacted that way whenever she stared at him. I sighed.

_I wish..._

"Stay out of it, Alice," He said under his breath. "It's not going to happen."

I couldn't help it...I pouted. Why couldn't he just give in so I could meet Bella? And be friends with her like we should! I _knew _her. I _missed _her. Oh great. For the love of all that is holy Edward! Why do you have to do this?

_I'll admit, you're better than I thought. You've got the future all snarled up and senseless again. I hope you're happy. _

"It makes plenty of sense to me."

For a lack of anything to say, I snorted.

The day dragged on. Skimming through various outcomes of the future...Ah ha! Edward's willpower would be weakening. I could see it. He's talk to her after class today. Uh oh...Edward was going to be in such a foul mood! Bella has taken his ignorance and coldness towards her as regret for saving her life... He won't take _that _well... I did warn him that no good would come of trying to fight the future... Good lord what was Edward planning now? Insisting on blocking of traffic so he could hear Tyler Crowley ask her to the dance? Maybe he would finally admit his feelings now...Maybe I could talk to her now...?

I slid into his Volvo with the rest of my family. Edward was, for a change, laughing hysterically.

"Let's go!" Rosalie hissed impatiently. "Stop being an idiot, if you _can_."

Everything was silent on the way apart from the occasional chuckle from Edward.

"So do I get to talk to Bella now?" I asked without thinking.

"No," Edward snapped.

"Not fair! What am I waiting for?" I moaned.

"I haven't decided anything yet, Alice," He argued.

"Whatever, Edward." I replied dismissively. It wasn't going to wash with me. Her destinies had become clear again.

"What's the point in getting to know her?" Edward mumbled, morosely. "If I'm just going to kill her?"

"You have a point," I had to admit after a moment of hesitation. After seconds, we were parked up and Edward was out of the car.

"Enjoy your run," Rosalie said smugly, but I knew Edward wasn't going running today. He was going hunting. We weren't due to hunt yet, but Edward couldn't risk being the slightest bit thirsty around Bella. I ran inside, to my computer and worked on my fashion design. Edward couldn't be too far off giving up now. I could tell his will power was weakening. Rose came to work on her wardrobe fashion project with me. After a few hours we'd both had enough. Rosalie dashed away at lightning speed to admire her reflection. I drifted to the sofa, at an almost human pace. I perched peacefully on the seat, perfectly content to do nothing. To just sit there and gaze out of the glass wall at the garden. Suddenly, a different sight filled my head. Edward was heading back towards Forks...But he wasn't returning here...No...He was heading for Chief Swan's house... To the sleeping figure of Bella Swan... Uh oh...He'll only sit there...but he's going to struggle so much! Not only that... If she woke up? And saw Edward there? What then? He was risking the exposure of our family. If she saw him there we'd have to leave again... And it wouldn't be safe for her either. If Bella found out what we are...If the Volturi found out? I don't want to think of that...Various futures appeared in my head...him leaving...that was a very weak, unlikely vision...him..giving in to his thirst...that wasn't very strong either...He finally accepts he loves her! At last! Well..he'll be staying now I believe. Well...He was going to be late coming home...so we'd have to go to school without him.

We parked up and got out of the car. Edward would arrive in a few seconds...he would wait in the woods...I would ignore him, he clearly didn't want to be spoken to at this time. There'd be plenty of time to gloat. Better, I think, to give him time for his new acknowledged love to settle in. He'd want to wait and speak to Bella anyway... I could wait. I heard and smelt him arrive behind me. Rose and Emmett were having one of their moments again and noticed nothing. Jazz noticed, but I had warned him to leave Edward be.

I sat in my seat, prepared for another day of high school. Bella would arrive any second...and Edward would go and talk to her. Still fighting an internal battle, stay or leave? He was sure that leaving Bella to her future was the _decent_ thing to do, yet he also knew it wouldn't be fair to go and leave the rest of us to fight his battles for him, but he was finally agreeing that he was not strong enough to leave her. What. Are. You. Thinking. Edward? Inviting her to go to Seattle with you? You and her in a car together? Alone? Lord give me strength...Oh _great_! He has a new plan! He can't leave her...so why not make her leave him. Yes! That's going to work...Oh, honestly, Edward! You love her, need her. Deal with it, won't you! I _want _my best friend already! When will he give up on his little façades and accept the future? Well...I'd get my friend soon enough...


	6. Chapter 6 Blood Type

**Chapter 6: Blood Type**

I should be in my first lesson now, but for the humans' sake, I decided to skip class. My first lesson was biology, and we were doing a lab today. Blood type testing. All the humans in the class with exposed, fresh blood, how would I resist that? All the scents...The flavours... The burning thirst... Not to mention the needle wouldn't so much as scratch my skin, let alone cut it, and even if it _was_ strong enough to pierce my skin, there would be no blood to flow. How would I explain that one then? No. We vampires had to ditch the blood labs. I would have to remind Edward about that actually, it was his turn to ditch biology this afternoon, where they would be doing the same lab. I was sitting in the woods beside school. Could this get any more boring? Well..I'm sure it will be even more boring when we move on to the next town and start High School again. And again, more boring the time after, and the time after that. On and on for eternity. A worthy sacrifice I suppose to live this more civilised lifestyle. More _human_ lifestyle. I wonder what Edward will do to pass the time today... Let me guess, It will involve Bella. How did I guess. He'll spend this morning's lessons watching Bella through people's mind's. Oh! Well that's...different. Edward wouldn't be sitting with us this lunch... He'd be sitting with Bella. Does this mean I could talk to Bella now? Now that he was spending time with her? The bell rang for the end of class. I headed for the cafeteria and met the rest of my family, excluding Edward of course. I warned them of Edward's plans for lunch. Rosalie hissed with irritation.

"Yes! Of course! Get even _more_ involved with the human who already knows too much! That could only make sense to Edward," Rosalie ranted quietly, and rolled her eyes. We entered the cafeteria and Rose stalked past Edward without so much as a glance. Not even pausing to glare at him. I saw Jasper _almost_ smile at him and Emmett rolled his eyes and shook his head. When I reached him I beamed, unable to help myself. Although I had doubts about his little trip to Seattle he had planned, his new acceptance of his feelings for Bella left me on a bit of a high.

_Can I talk to Bella now_??

"Keep out of it," he muttered, so quietly it would be utterly inaudible to human ears. However, my ears had no trouble hearing him, and I knew our family around us could hear as well.

I felt my face drop... I _really_ wanted to talk to her! Why do I have to wait? Well..It's only a matter of time... I knew that for sure. Why not humour him?

_Fine. Be stubborn. It's only a matter of time._

He sighed.

_Don't forget about today's biology lab_, I reminded him. He nodded. I wandered away to join the rest of my family. I knew Bella would look for Edward at our table, and realise he wasn't there, her face a perfect picture of disappointment and sadness. Edward would love that! A sign of how she feels for him. Of her requited love. Not that she _knew_ it was requited...but she would eventually.

Bella's eyes searched the cafeteria until they found Edward's. He gestured for her to join him. She started towards him, tripping over thin air.. Perfect, clear, flat linoleum, and she managed to stumble. Her eyes never left Edward's as she made her way clumsily across the cafeteria. The love blossoming between them was almost visible! Their future's had never been so clear as in that moment. It was obvious in Edward's eyes as he searched her face, trying desperately to understand what she was thinking. Bella continued towards him, stumbling yet again over nothing. What was with this girl?? She and Edward were sitting a fair distance away, so far that eavesdropping would be very difficult for a human, probably impossible. But it was blissfully easy to listen in on their conversation for me. For a while, both sat in silence. Until Bella finally spoke.

"This is different," she said.

"Well..." Edward hesitated. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." Bella looked at Edward, as though waiting for the rest of his explanation.

"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," she said, when he didn't continue.

"I know," Edward replied. "I think your friends are angry at me for stealing you."

"They'll survive," she replied, as though she was not concerned at all.

"I may not give you back though," Edward said. I truly hope he was teasing...I do love Bella and would seriously be annoyed if he killed her. Not to mention the fact we would have to cover up the death again, like the time Rose decided to get her revenge on the men who had almost killed her. "You look worried."

"No. Surprised actually...What brought this on?" Her voice broke as she spoke.

"I told you. I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." Edward said, slowly, as though he was unsure whether or not to say it.

"Giving up?" she repeated, baffled.

"Yes- giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may."

"You lost me again."

"I always say too much when I'm talking to you – that's one of the problems." Edward admitted, although I knew this was a rather small, insignificant problem in the scheme of things.

"Don't worry. I don't understand any of it." She reassured him.

"I'm counting on that."

"So, in plain English, are we friends now?"

Edward was quiet for a moment. "Friends..." He repeated.

"Or not," She mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

"Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you, I'm not a good friend for you."

I heard Bella's heartbeat speed up. "You say that a lot."

"Yes, because you're not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to believe it. If you're smart, you'll avoid me."

"I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect clear, too." she said, sounding offended by something. "So," she said slowly. "As long as I'm being...not smart, we'll try and be friends?"

"That sounds about right."

Bella didn't reply, just stared at her lemonade bottle.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are." Bella mumbled, her cheeks flushing a faint pink. I could feel the tension in my family sat around me. Apparently they were listening in too and they heard the danger in that statement. How long until she _did_ find out? Would she keep the secret? Would she run? How would Edward react if she turned her back to him? I don't think I could cope with an eternity looking into Edward's eyes if that happened...

"Are you having any luck with that?" He asked lightly, but the stress was easy to hear.

"Not too much," She admitted. Edward chuckled. The relief was clear in the sound. The relief wasn't so pronounced in our family though, the tension around our table was electric.

"What are your theories?" Edward asked. Bella didn't reply but I saw her blush. "Won't you tell me?"

She shook her head. "Too embarrassing."

"That's _really_ frustrating, you know." Edward complained.

"No, I can't _imagine_ why that would be frustrating at all-just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean...now why would that be frustrating? Or better, say that person also did a wide range of bizarre things- from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah the next, and he never explained any of that either, even after he promised. That, also, would be _very_ non-frustrating." She ranted.

"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?" Edward replied.

"I don't like double standards."

Edward chuckled at something, although I couldn't see what there was to chuckle at.

"What?" Bella demanded.

"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you-he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight." Edward laughed again.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I'm sure you're wrong anyway." She said icily.

"I'm not. I told you, most people are easy to read."

"Except for me, of course" she said, almost sceptically.

"Yes. Except for you." Edward agreed, sounding almost amused in a strange way. "I wonder why that is?" He stared into her face again, but Bella looked away quickly, and took a drink of her lemonade.

"Aren't you hungry?" Edward asked.

"No. You?" She replied, after eying the empty table between them.

"No. I'm not hungry." Edward replied definitely.

"Could you do me a favour?" Bella asked, meeting Edward's gaze again.

"That depends on what you want." Edward said, cautiously.

"It's not much," She promised. Edward waited in silence. "I just wondered..." She said slowly, staring at her lemonade bottle. "If you could warn me beforehand next time you decide to ignore me for my own good? Just so I'm prepared."

"That sounds fair." Edward agreed.

"Thanks." She said with relief.

"Then can I have one return?" Edward asked with plain hope in his voice.

"One," She allowed.

"Tell me _one_ theory." I saw Bella flush crimson.

"Not that one."

"You didn't qualify. You just promised one answer." Edward argued.

"And you've broken promises yourself." She argued back.

"Just one theory – I won't laugh." Edward edged.

"Yes, you will."

"Please?" Bella blinked and her face went blank.

"Er, What?" she muttered, looking dizzy.

"Please tell me just one little theory?" He pleaded.

"Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?"

"That's not very creative," He chided her.

"I'm sorry, that's all I've got," She said, offended.

"You're not even close."

"No spiders?"

"Nope."

"And no radioactivity?"

"None."

"Dang," She sighed.

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me either." Edward started to laugh. I could understand why – these theories were hilarious!

"You're not supposed to laugh, remember? I'll figure it out eventually." She promised.

"I wish you wouldn't try."

"Because...?"

"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" Bella's eyes widened by a fraction and her lips parted slightly.

"Oh." Silence. "I see."

"Do you?" Edward tried to hide the agony in his voice, but didn't completely succeed.

"You're dangerous?" She guessed. Her heart raced. "But not bad," she said, shaking her head and not showing an ounce of fear. "No, I don't believe that you're bad."

"You're wrong," Edward breathed. He reached across, took the lemonade lid, and began to spin it. Bella jumped to her feet.

"We're going to be late," she said.

"I'm not going to class."

"Why not?"

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." Yes, it certainly was healthier for the humans if we vampires ditched on lessons where blood would be exposed...

"Well, I'm going," She said.

"I'll see you later then," Edward replied. As the bell rang, she disappeared. Edward watched her leave the cafeteria, then put the lid in his pocket and headed out towards his Volvo. I ran to class then. I arrived in time and took my place in silence.

The sight of the desk and classroom in front of me wavered. I could see Bella, slumped against the floor, pale, ashen and limp. Oh no! What had happened? What had I missed? And since when was I close enough to Bella to see her future? Excluding of course when her future was thrown into the path of Edward's future... Ah. Of course...It must have something to do with Edward...But I hadn't foreseen him making any rash decisions... He hasn't decided to go to biology?? No.. He wouldn't be that foolish..would he? No... I saw more now. I saw Edward rushing from his Volvo, calling out to Bella, panic throbbing through his voice. He lifted her and carried her to the nurses room...

"Ca va, Alice?" Mrs Johnson asked with concern, dragging me back to reality. How am I? Relieved that Edward hadn't 'slipped up'...Confused at what I had seen happen ...Nervous because I wanted to know what will happen next...Irritated that she had broken me from my vision and was preventing me seeing what was going to happen...Petrified that Edward wasn't going to be able to stand being so close to the girl...Yes Mrs Johnson...I'm fine...

"Exuse moi, sil vous plait.. Ca va bien merci." I muttered, in a daze. My feeble answer didn't do the variety of emotions running through me justice at all.

"Bien..." She replied, looking far from satisfied. Then she finally continued with her lesson. I tried to focus this time, so as not to get caught out again. I answered every question she asked of me, until the bell rang and I ran out to my next class. I rushed to the back of my calculus class and took my place. Mr Varner was paying irritatingly close attention to me, asking questions every two seconds. I didn't

get time to search the future to see what was going on with Edward. Suddenly, not too long from the bell, a vision took over that I couldn't help. Edward handed me the keys for Bella's truck, and I drove it to the Swan house, but I still wouldn't get a chance to talk to her. Yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Guests**

Emmett slid into Edward's Volvo.

"I'll bet Mrs Goff thinks you're on drugs, you've been so erratic lately. Where were you today?" Emmett said, slightly exasperated but of course, being Emmett, with a hint of humour to his tone.

"I was...doing good deeds." Emmett looked puzzled, and Edward chuckled. "Caring for the sick, that kind of thing." Emmett looked even more confused but then inhaled.

"Oh. The girl again?"

Edward grimaced, probably in reaction to something Emmett was thinking.

"Tell me about it." Edward mumbled, as he often did, in a quirky way, replying to something no one else could hear. That was one reason why I loved Edward the most as a brother, we were both freaks, with talents for knowing additional things, in a group of people who were already freaks.

"Hmm, she does have quite a flavour doesn't she?" Emmett stated. Edward growled.

"Easy, kid, I'm just saying."

I saw Rosalie walking up and I walked over at a perfectly human speed to join her. Jasper joined us too and together we strolled to the Volvo. Rosalie picked up on the scent and glowered at Edward. I saw the hungry glint in Jasper's eyes when the scent took him. I skipped around to Edward's side and held out my hand expectantly, waiting for the key to Bella's truck.

"I only say that I was. You'll have to tell me the whys."

"This doesn't mean-"

"I know, I know. I'll wait. It won't be long." I said, slightly smug. Edward sighed and handed me the keys. I strolled to Bella's truck, and started it up. The truck roared to life, and I drove out of the parking lot. Oh, please! This truck is ancient! I crawled up the road at around 60mph, as this was the limit. It simply could not go any faster. I parked up outside the Swan house and dashed into the back of the Volvo and we were off. We were home in minutes and we all wandered off to our various pastimes. Emmett and Jasper were playing their own confusing game of chess involving eight boards taped together and a whole new set of confusing rules. I knew Rosalie wouldn't be helping with my fashion designing of her wardrobe today, she'd laze around on the sofa for a while and then run off to the garage. I ran over to my computers and started working on the project. I saw Emmett's next move and decided to tell Jasper seeing as Emmett had his back to me. I spent a while mouthing Emmett's next moves to Jasper. Suddenly, music filled the house. It had been so long since Edward had played the grand piano. What a beautiful tune! Hmm... So lovely! Then, abruptly, the music stopped and Edward laughed.

"Don't stop, Edward," Esme encouraged. Edward began to play again, and Rosalie stalked out.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Emmett called after her. "What's that about?"

"I don't have the faintest idea," Edward lied, clearly. Emmett grumbled.

"Keep playing," Esme urged Edward. "It's charming. Does it have a name?"

"Not yet."

"Is there a story to it?" Esme continued, Edward playing again gave her great joy.

"It's... a lullaby, I suppose."

"A lullaby." Esme repeated to herself, satisfied. I left Jasper to carry on his game with Emmett and went to sit beside Edward on the bench. I began to sing along to his melody with my own tune.

"I like it," Edward muttered. "But how about this?" Oh, how beautiful...I changed my tune to suit the new mood his melody had taken.

"Yes, perfect." Edward said. The song drifted slower and lower, and I changed my voice to match. The song ended on a very solemn, melancholy note, and Edward bowed his head over the keys. Esme stroked his hair.

"Thanks," Edward whispered. I assumed that Esme had said something to him in her thoughts. Edward laughed once, without humour. Seconds passed and he sighed. I wish I understood their conversation!

"Stop it, Mom. You're making me blush," Edward teased. I laughed and started to play 'Heart and Soul'. Edward grinned and finished it with me, then began to play 'Chopsticks', a favourite of mine. I giggled. But then I thought of Rosalie stalking off..and Edward laughing. What was so funny? What was she thinking that amused Edward so much? I considered asking Edward and searched the future. Damn! He wouldn't tell me. I sighed.

"So I wish you'd tell me what you were laughing at Rose about. But I can see that you won't."

"Nope." Edward replied. I flicked his ear with my finger.

"Be nice, Alice," Esme chided me. "Edward is being a gentleman."

"But I want to _know_." I whined.

Edward laughed and said, "Here Esme." And began her favourite song. A song Edward had written in tribute to the love between her and Carlisle.

"Thank you, dear," Esme said.

I glanced over and watched Jasper and Emmett playing chess for a moment. Then something flashed in my mind.

"Oh! Jasper! Guess what?"

"What, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit next week! They're going to be in the neighbourhood, isn't that nice?"

"What's wrong, Edward?" Esme asked, sounding concerened.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to _Forks_?" Edward hissed at me. I rolled my eyes, unable to help myself, at his over-protective fury.

"Calm down, Edward. It's not their first visit." I heard Edward's teeth clench together. I frowned at him. How could he expect that Peter and Charlotte would do something like that?

"They never hunt here. You know that."

"When?" Edward demanded. I pursed my lips at his reaction to my good news, but I thought it best to just give him what he wanted.

_Monday morning. No one is going to hurt Bella._

"No," Edward agreed. "You ready, Emmett?"

"I thought we were leaving in the morning?" Emmett replied, puzzled.

"We're coming back by midnight Sunday. I guess it's up to you when you want to leave." Edward replied simply.

"Okay, fine. Let me say goodbye to Rose first."

"Sure."

"I suppose I have." Edward replied. Clearly replying to something he'd heard in Emmett's mind.

"Play the new song for me, one more time," Esme asked.

"If you'd like that," Edward replied, slight hesitancy to his voice. He took out a bottle cap, and placed it on the empty music stand. He nodded to himself and began to play. I exchanged a look of bewilderment with Esme, and she didn't need Edward's mind reading talent to know what I was thinking.

Edward and Emmett left not long after. I sat around for a while on the bench, playing simple tunes on the piano. Esme had returned to her blue prints upstairs, humming parts of Edward's latest composition. Rosalie was still skulking in the garage, which reignited my interest as to what Edward had been laughing at. Whatever it was, Rosalie was mortified by it. Eventually I left the grand piano and returned to my designing project. Carlisle was working late shifts at the hospital, the house hadn't been this empty in ages.

Jasper drifted to my side. Every cell in my entire body seemed to tingle with his nearing presence. Closer to me, until I felt his breath tickle my neck. It took less than half a second to realize I needed him, and took less time for me to dive into his arms. Although our relationships were equally as strong, Emmett and Rosalie had a much more physical relationship, and displayed their passion clearly in front of anyone. Jasper and I were much more discrete, but no less passionate. We weren't two people, two vampires, who found each other. We were two halves of a whole, that found each other. My unbeating heart had always belonged to him, and his heart belonged to me. Together, forever. We looked into each other's eyes for any length of time. Could have been seconds, or minutes. All the unspoken understanding, every memory of each other, every feeling, every emotion. We both felt the same way, even without Jasper's talent, I could tell how he was feeling. His lips pressed to my neck gently, and rested there a moment. He pulled back and we studied each other's faces, taking every aspect of the other in. Our lips met, urgent, passionate. For a brief moment, I wondered what kissing was like as a human. Could it possibly be as intense? That thought however, was pushed to the back of my mind when Jasper kissed my cheek and pulled my tight to his chest. Less than a second later, we had escaped, for some privacy away from Esme. Our soul's were always one. Our feelings, emotions and thoughts, all part of one individual being, not separated. And for that time, our bodies' too, were one.

Peter and Charlotte arrived exactly as expected. It was lovely to catch up with Jasper's brother for all intents and purposes, and his mate. We mostly all hung around the house, Charlotte was interested to see my design project. Jasper talked Peter into an intense game of his and Emmett's version of chess. They wouldn't be staying long, they were heading South. I sat on the sofa perfectly motionless. I knew Edward planned to return, Sunday at midnight. I searched Edward's future to see what may lay ahead for him. He'd return to Bella early Monday morning... sneaking into her room and watching her. How long would he make me wait to meet my best girlfriend?

We couldn't go to school for a while because it was sunny, which suited Jasper and I fine, as we got to see our friends. We mostly hung out around the house but sometimes ventured to the forests to run. Our absence from school wasn't a problem for Emmett or Rosalie either, but Edward found it very difficult. He spent his time following Bella. Watching Bella. Listening to Bella in people's minds. The others were getting more and more worried for him. I was quite glad he was keeping an eye on Bella, cos she really did seem absurdly accident prone. He was a little over the top though. Peter and Charlotte were leaving soon, so we all decided to go up to Rainier field and play football. Edward wasn't back yet, and Emmett insisted on leaving a note for him, despite the fact I told him that Edward wouldn't go. We played for hours. I played with great passion, as it is easy to give your all when you know you're going to win... I'd seen it from the beginning. We returned home early in the morning. Edward still wasn't back, but he'd returned and scrawled 'Sorry' underneath Emmett's note. Emmett was disgusted that Edward had missed a game of football to watch someone sleep.

Edward would be home soon, to pick up his car. He intended to follow Bella and her friends to Port Angeles tonight and keep an eye on her. This constant stalking of Bella, as well as being quite over protective, was a clear sign of Edward's love for her. How Edward couldn't live without her. This meant I'd soon be able to talk to Bella, it was getting nearer, I knew that. Edward came in through the kitchen.

_Have fun in Port Angeles tonight. Let me know when I'm allowed to talk to Bella._

I ran over to join Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. It was time to say goodbye to them.

"If you see Maria again, tell her I wish her well," Jasper said as I joined him.

"I don't imagine that will happen soon," Peter said with a laugh. "But should it happen, I certainly will." Jasper shook hands with Peter and kissed Charlotte on the cheek. I hurried forward and kissed them both on their cheeks. It had been nice to see them, and I would definitely miss them.

"Charlotte, Peter," Edward said, nodding.

"It was nice to see you again, Edward," Charlotte said doubtfully. Peter just nodded in return. I wasn't sure if Edward was truly worried about Peter and Charlotte running into Bella in Port Angeles...or just using it as an excuse to follow Bella.

_They're going straight east, to Seattle. Nowhere near Port Angeles. _I chided in my mind.

Edward acted as though he hadn't heard me, headed for his car, and was gone.

Edward, Peter and Charlotte were gone now. Rose and Emmett went hunting. Esme was fussing over her blue prints again while Carlisle was in his study. I was snuggled in Jasper's chest, listening to his steady breath. Jasper's fingers traced my spine as we sat. I knew Jasper was thinking about our anniversary, and about what gift to get me. He was trying not to decide on a gift, because flashes of different things kept popping up. Then, there was the same flicker of an images as before, but then one vision lasted longer than the others. A beautiful ring lingered in my mind a moment. It was delicate, white gold. In the centre of the white band, was a sapphire, the deep blue of a cloudless sky in summer. The gem was encircled by tiny diamonds. I had no sooner processed the image in awe, when it vanished. It hadn't remained in my mind for long, but longer than all the other flickers. I am sure this was what he was getting me. My husband has very good taste! And he knows me so well. I love it! I burrowed my head into Jasper's neck and sighed, contented. A face forced it's way into my mind, of a man, a total stranger. He was heavyset, dark-haired and appeared to be in his early twenties. What did that mean? Jasper was shaking me gently.

"Alice? Alice! What have you seen?" he asked calmly but urgently.

"I..." I tried to speak but I couldn't quite grasp reality enough to organise my thoughts.

"What is it Alice? Are you okay?" I shook my head to try and clear the haze to make it possible to find Jasper's face and focus.

"I don't know what it means..." I managed to get out.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked patiently.

"A man... I don't know him. He's...heavyset...dark-haired."

"Human? And you've never seen him before?"

"Yes, definately human and no...never."

"What was he doing Alice?" Jasper asked, concerned, but I was unable to answer him. Another vision was forcing it's way into my head.

The man and three others saw Bella, and followed her. She hurried down a street followed by two of the men and walked straight into a trap of the the men. They surrounded her. They would rape her, hurt her, then ultimately kill her. They were going to hurt her! Bella was going to die! Edward was nowhere to be seen! Oh no! NO! I have to ring him! What if I was too late for him to get there? How did Edward miss this? How did I miss this? Jasper was shaking my shoulder again.

"Alice!" Panic laced every syllable he uttered. I couldn't answer him, I was too focused. I jumped up and dashed across the room. I grabbed my phone and rang Edward. It continued to ring, and Edward didn't answer. Was I too late? Was Bella still alive? What could Edward be doing?

"Alice? What is going on?" Jasper was no longer calm and patient. He was scared.

"Bella..." I couldn't find my voice to explain.

"What about her?"

"She's in danger. That man...he's with a group. They're going to rape her, Jazz! They'll kill her! I missed it! I should have seen it! I should have known...and warned Edward! Why wasn't Edward paying attention either? I tried ringing him but he didn't answer and..." My words were flowing fast now, and then my speech was interrupted.

Another vision appeared. Edward making it just in time, and taking Bella far away from the men. Phew! Bella was going to be safe... Oh...Edward will take her to dinner? He's going on a date with Bella? I can talk to her soon.. I'm sure. I collapsed back onto the sofa. Relief seared through me. Jasper's came to my side.

"Alice...?" He asked. The panic and urgency was gone now, I guessed he could sense my relief.

"She's fine. Edward realised what was happening a little late, but just in time. Edward will be arriving there soon and taking her to safety. He's taking her to dinner! Can you believe it? He's gone from practically stalking her, to saving her life again, to dating her all in one night! I'm going to keep a closer eye from now on though." At that moment, I noticed Carlisle and Esme had come over to us, to find out what was wrong. I explained everything.


End file.
